sherlockholmesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quinta temporada de Elementary
|elencorec= |episodios= |anterior=Cuarta temporada}} La quinta temporada de Elementary se anunció el 25 de mayo de 2016,CBS Renews 11 Shows y fue estrenada el 2 de octubre de 2016. En España se estrenará el 8 de noviembre de 2016.¿El mejor estrenamiento mental? Resolver un crimen. ¡En UN MES llega la T5 de #Elementary a @Calle13! ¡El 8 de noviembre a las 22:00! Argumento Novedades * Esta temporada contendrá el episodio número 100, que específicamente será el cuarto. *Morland Holmes (John Noble) abandona la serie. *Jon Huertas, quien protagonizo a Javier Esposito en la exitosa serie de ABC, Castle, hará aparición en el segundo episodio de la temporada. The folks at @Elementary_CBS offered me a sweet role in episode #502 so I'm in NYC! So I'm... *Owain Yeoman de The Mentalist hará aparición en el episodio especial nro 100.Elementary Enlists Mentalist Alum Owain Yeoman for 100th Episode *Se anunció una reincorporación para esta temporada. Se ha revelado que será Ophelia Lovibond (Kitty Winter), durante al menos dos episodios de la temporada.Spoiler Room: Scoop on Quantico, The Flash, Elementary and more Elenco Personajes principales *Jonny Lee Miller como Sherlock Holmes. *Lucy Liu como Joan Watson. *Aidan Quinn como Thomas Gregson. *Jon Michael Hill como Marcus Bell. Nuevos personajes * Nelsan Ellis (True Blood) como Shinwell Johnson. Nuevo personaje regular (principal), un viejo conocido de Joan, cuya vida salvó cuando era cirujana (primera aparición: 5.01 Folie a Deux)Elementary - Season 5 - Nelsan Ellis Books Multi-Episode Arc Personajes recurrentes * Virginia Madsen como Paige (5.03: Render, and then Seize Her,Virgina Madsen aparecerá de nuevo como Paige, interés amoroso de Gregson. 1/24) * Betty Gilpin como Fiona Helbron.Entertaiment Weekly: "Elementary: Betty Gilpin to return in season 5" (1/24) * Ophelia Lovibond como Kitty Winter (2/24) * Samantha Quan como Lin Wen (1/24) Estrellas invitadas *Jon Huertas (Castle) como Halcon (5.02: Worth Several Cities) *Owain Yeoman (The Mentalist) como Julius Kent (5.04: Henny Penny The Sky Is Falling) Episodios Producción Datos de interés *En agosto de 2016, Natalie Abrams de Entertainment Weekly reveló que Robert Doherty, productor y creador de la serie, le comentó sobre la posible reincorporación de un miembro del elenco: "Estamos trabajando en el regreso de un rostro muy familiar" le indicó Doherty en una entrevista. "Estamos trabajando para traer de vuelta a un querido integrante de la familia Elementary. Las probabilidades son bastante buenas.".Spoiler Room: Scoop on Blindspot, Originals, SVU and more En noviembre se confirmó que la reincorporación sería de Ophelia Lovibond, quien interpretó a Kitty Winter: "¿Recordáis cuando dije que una cara familiar regresaría esta temporada? Ahora puedo revelar exclusivamente que Ophelia Lovibond volverá a interpretar su papel como Kitty Winter durante al menos dos episodios en la última mitad de la temporada. Lo siento, más detalles sobre el regreso del protegido de Sherlock están siendo mantenidos en secreto!". Estreno internacional *Estados Unidos - 2 de octubre de 2016 - CBS *Canadá - 2 de Octubre de 2016 - Global Televisión Network *España - 8 de noviembre de 2016 *Latinoamérica - TBA - Universal Channel Referencias de:Elementary (Staffel 5) en:Elementary: Season Five Categoría:Elementary